The present invention relates to dispensers and, more specifically, to a dispenser for premoistened wipes.
The use of premoistened wipes is well known. Such premoistened wipes are commonly used with small children and infants when replacing soiled diapers. Premoistened wipes are also used to provide a convenient and effective cleaning material in the absence of running water. Premoistened wipes are also used as a replacement for, or supplement to, dry bathroom tissue.
Premoistened wipes may be supplied in individual packages or supplied in larger quantities. While individually supplied wet wipes are typically provided in disposable packaging, larger quantities of wipes may be supplied in either disposable or re-useable containers. Two common containers for supplying multiple wipes are resealable bags and tubs. The resealable bags often have a xe2x80x9czipperedxe2x80x9d opening which has a pair of interlocking profiles which may be re-engaged to seal the bag after removing one or more wipes from the bag. Tubs are also common and often have a lid which allows access to a stack of folded wipes when the lid is in an open position.
The present inventors have recognized difficulties and problems inherent in the prior art and in response thereto have developed an improved dispenser for premoistened wipes.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes which comprises, i.e., includes but is not limited to, a housing having an interior space in which one or more premoistened wipes may be placed and a removable tray. The removable tray has a liquid retaining receptacle portion which is positionable below the interior space of the housing.
The tray may also include a raised portion having a support surface for the premoistened wipes. The raised portion may be formed by a plurality of ribs. A roller may be used instead of, or in addition to, the ribs to form the raised portion having a support surface.
The tray may include a pair of oppositely disposed side walls which are connected by a lower surface, a laterally extending wall, and a roller located opposite the laterally extending wall whereby a substantial portion of the lower surface is disposed between the roller and the laterally extending wall.
The tray may also include a laterally extending arcuate surface which projects from the tray to form a grip.
The dispenser may also include two dispenser rollers which are cooperatively positioned to engage a premoistened wipe therebetween. One of the dispenser rollers may be located on the removable tray and the other dispenser roller can be located on a cover which has an open and closed position. Engagement surfaces may be used to properly align the two dispenser rollers when the cover is in a closed position.
The dispenser may further include a support which is insertable into the hollow core of a rolled product such as a roll of conventional dry bathroom tissue. The dispenser may also include a mounting device which mounts the dispenser to the oppositely disposed recesses of conventional bathroom tissue fixtures.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes which includes a housing having an interior space in which the wipes may be positioned, and a removable tray having an impermeable lower surface positionable below the interior space in which the premoistened wipes are placed.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes which includes a housing having an interior space, a removable tray having a lower surface with a raised portion defining a support surface, and a plurality of premoistened wipes positioned on the support surface within the interior space. The tray may be configured to allow the tray and wipes to be inserted into the housing as a single unit.
One advantage provided by the present invention is that the use of a removable tray facilitates the cleaning of the tray and dispenser. The removal of the tray allows the tray to be conveniently cleaned such as by placing the tray under running water.
Another advantage provided by the present invention is that it provides a convenient method for dispensing premoistened wipes provided in a rolled form. Furthermore, by using a coreless roll of premoistened wipes, the present invention provides a compact dispenser for dispensing premoistened wipes.
In those embodiments of the present invention wherein the tray has a receptacle portion or a liquid impermeable lower surface, the ability to remove the tray from the dispenser facilitates the disposal of excess solution which may run off the wipes and collect in the tray.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the use of a removable tray provides a convenient method of placing premoistened wipes in the dispenser. This is accomplished by placing the premoistened wipes on the tray and then inserting the tray and wipes into the dispenser as a single unit.
These and other advantages of the present invention are provided by its various aspects, individually and in combinations thereof.